Coffee At Midnight
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Percy drinks coffee at midnight. Harry suffers from insomnia... their first somewhat sane conversation ever.. PWHP


**Coffee At Midnight.**

_C: One shot_

_R: T_

_P: PW/HP_

_S: Harry suffers insomnia. Percy is drinking coffee. Thier first conversation ever.

* * *

_

12:45 a.m

Its been hours since I've been lying here listening to Ron's heavy and Earth shaking snores.

I must admit that I find it rather soothing that he is ble to sleep when his ignorant brother has come back to haunt his family.

I am bitter.

I mean where does a git in a family of non- gits, get off telling his family to leave me? I mean, he's just a fuckin' egotistic poof.

Perfect Percy.

Bah! Perfect my rear- end. I mean he flicks his hair. Has a girl with no breasts figure, no muscle. Doesn't play Quidditch and barely laughs and when he does he sounds like Dudley's belly juggling...

EWWWWW... bad mental image.

* * *

1:51 a.m.

Fuck.

I'm never going to sleep.

Might fuckin' well stop trying

* * *

.

1:51 a.m.

Shit.

That is it! I'm getting up, going downstairs and grabbing my Firebolt and flying into the moon.

Hmm... when I'm really tired I think of cheese. Maybe its all my threatening to the moon.

* * *

2:12 a.m.

Snuck out of Ron's room.

Stubbed damned left big toe.

Still trying to hobble downstairs without a noise.

* * *

2:14 a.m.

There's a light on in the kitchen.

Strangely want to go hysterical, thinking of Voldemort and what may happen in two years.

* * *

2:17 a.m.

Nearly died of heart attack seeing _Perfect Poof _drinking coffee.

Ran back upstairs.

* * *

4:30 a.m.

So thus, at the crack of dawn I am able to sleep.

And soon Ron will wake up and I'll be in Hell.

Again.

For the thousandth time.

* * *

7:10 a.m.

I hate Ron.

* * *

1:30 p.m.

Day is almost over.

Perfect Poof is quiet. Good. Don't want to hear his gay fuckhole face speak.

* * *

2:56 p.m.

I swear if Ginny tries to flrt with me again. I will, _make _her cry.

* * *

5:59 p.m.

Just counting down the seconds...

* * *

7!0 p.m.

Harry, Harry, Harry...

Fuck!

That's it I'm going to become the next Dark Lord just to shut these arseholes up!

* * *

9:32 p.m.

Alas, The- Boy- Who- Unfortunately- Lived has been defeated by massive headache.

* * *

10:30 p.m.

I'm awake.

Still.

Ron is still sighing about Hermione agreeing to date him.

* * *

10:31 p.m.

Fuck!

Just Wank Off Already!

* * *

11:14 p.m.

Everyone's asleep but me.

Well, except maybe Perfect Poof. But like I care!

* * *

11:15 p.m.

I think I read somewhere that caffine, is a sort of pain- killer for headaches.

Hell, I'll even haul my arse up out of bed and stand in the same room as Perfect Poof just to get rid of this godforsaken headache.

* * *

11:16 p.m.

God this family sleeps through anything. I scream "Fuck!" and fell down the stairs and no one cares.

Bah! Some Order this is.

* * *

11:17 p.m

Perfect Poof is staring at me and my sores from the kitchen table. I told him I needed some fuckin' coffee.

* * *

11:17 30 sec. later

Whoa!

He got me coffee and a real life pain killer.

He's still a poof.

* * *

11:18 3 sec. later.

Pissed off.

Scalded tongue.

Perfect Fuckin' Percy tried to hide laugh.

* * *

11:20 p.m.

Sitting at the same table as Perfect Poof, drinking coffee.

Worst case scenerio:

He speaks.

* * *

11:35 pm

He's starting to creep me out with his not openly staring at me and worshiping my fee.

Maybe Snape is right. I am like my fuckface father.

Never tell anyone that though.

So I'll be the first to speak.

"Perfect Poof, like my nickname? How about Master Head Boy Giver?"

Great ice breakeer, no wonder Cho fell for Diggory.

* * *

11:36 pm

He's laughinng?

What the hell?

Bah! What----Ever...

* * *

11:41 pm

Finally,

Stupid Poof dosen't feel insulted but good- natured.

Smiling at me as if I were a child to be indulged.

Arsehole.

* * *

11:43 pm

He kissed me! Leaned over and kissed me.

I had my first non- gross kiss with Perfect Poof!

* * *

1143 35 sec.

Hmmm... his red hair is a bit darker than Ron's, and his eyes are a nice brown not blue. His face is more...

Wait, am I checking him out?

What the Fuck!

I can smell sugar and coffee on his breath.

* * *

11:43 35 sec.

Hey, I always thought having a tongue in your mouth would be gross and slug- like. Never mind what I thought of another guy's tongue down my throat.

But I think I like it.

* * *

11:52 pm

OK. Wake up call!

I'm straddling him now, and rubbing our navels together, groaning as he nips and licks my neck.

I'm turning only 16 at midnight.

Isn't that legal age?

His body is bony. Kinda bothersome, but erotically so.

* * *

11:54 pm

He threw me off! Stood up and had me sprawled eagle like on the tile floor.

I need to wank off! and like hell I'm doing it myself!

* * *

11:55 pm

I've tried to get him back to shagging me, but no go.

Bastard.

"Arsehole, first you kiss me have your tongue down my throat and on my neck like a damned vampire... What the fuck is your problem?"

"I seen your scar."

WHAT!

"As if that has anything to do with waht we were doing."

He's going Weasley Maroon. Not a good sign.

"You're old enough to be Ron. You don't know what you're doing. God, you hate me and like everyone else you want to kick me and light me on fire and watch all of my accomplishments on fire!"

Now, I'm pissed.

"Well, if you could shut- up and shag me, maybe we wouldn't wake- up the entire house!"

I get up and glance at the clock, pick up my coffee and smile to myself.

Coffee at Midnight.

Looking at Percy then at the clock.

After about a million years my message is clear.

"Harry."

"Perfect Poof Percy. You're bottom."

A/N: I suffer from insomia and the sort of insanity Harry is going through reminds me of it... plus I'm in the bad habit of drinking coffee wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy ttttttttttoooooo much.

* * *


End file.
